Let Live Or Die
by Sasuke16raven
Summary: I suck at summaries Now that Raven and BB have found Terra’s diary, what will they find in it? Will she be brought back? What will everyone else say?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1-I Need Answers

Everyone had seemed to have lost some purpose in what they did. They never seemed to give 100 percent anymore. All except Raven. Beast Boy had been hit the hardest after Terra's betrayal. After that, he had more rage and hatred than ever. Everyone noticed it.

Ever since Terra's 'death' there had been a heated debate about whether or not to search for a cure for her. Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy all agreed they should search for a cure. In the end she had 'killed' Slade. Raven reasoned they should leave her in her rock form. She had sold them out to Slade and tried to kill them. Robin was caught in the middle because he couldn't decide if she was more of an asset or an enemy.

-

"Yo! Why shouldn't we bring Terra back? She killed Slade ya know." Cyborg said.

"No. True, she did kill Slade, but she tried to kill all of us." Raven said flatly.

"But Raven, she defeated Slade. She helped us, so we should return the favor she lended to us." Starfire said quickly.

"Like I said, no. I'm not changing my mind or 'returning the favor' anytime soon." Raven replied.

"Dude! How can you say no! She like, _killed_ Slade! That makes our job soooo much easier. Beast Boy said hoping he would change Raven's mind.

"BUT...she sold us out. How can you even think about bringing 'her' back? She tried to _kill_ us all. You weren't there when she tried to kill me. Just to let you know, she almost did." Raven said with an incredible amount of hatred in her voice as she mentioned Terra.

"But she..."

"But what? You want to bring back an attempted assassin. You still fall for her even though she tried to kill you. Don't you?"

"I..." Beast Boy stuttered.

"Forget it. It was a rhetorical question." Raven said dismissing the subject, and started to walk out of the room

"But..." Beast Boy started.

During this heated debate, Robin had been in a deep state of thought. He had been listening to the arguments and was trying to decide which decision would be the best. When he saw Raven leave after her last statement he thought he'd finally say something. "Forget it Beast Boy. She's not changing her mind anytime soon. I was there with Raven when Terra first came. She was skeptical from the beginning. It's gonna take a lot to change her mind." Robin said.

When Robin walked out of the room, Raven took one last look at Beast Boy and gave him a glare that could kill before saying to Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy, "You are all hopeless." and then walked away.

"Dude! What's her problem! Terra was a Teen Titan. We can't just leave her. She turned to stone just to save our butts! How can Raven be so cold?" Beast Boy said confused.

"Uhhh..." Starfire started. "Raven had 'issues', as you earthlings say it, with Terra."

"Yeah. It was kinda hard not to notice BB. You were the only one who never noticed. You were always with Terra to notice." Cyborg stated.

"Yes. While Terra was with us, Raven was very reclusive and would not stop meditating. She would only come out for herbal tea, meals, and to fight villains." Starfire added.

Beast Boy was still confused and said "So are you saying it's my fault she hates Terra?"

"Well BB, you gotta take some credit. I don't know, but I think she kinda likes you trying to make her laugh. I might be mistaken, but the whole time Terra was here, you didn't crack one joke on Raven, did you?" Cyborg asked.

"Well now that I think about it, no. But I was always with Terra..." Beast Boy started.

"Exactly, friend. You did not spend any time with anyone but Terra." Starfire interrupted.

"What's up with you guys? One minute you're saying we should bring Terra back, and the next you're saying it's my fault Raven hates Terra. I'm going to my room." Beast Boy said and left before Starfire or Cyborg could say anything.

Beast Boy practically ran out of the room. "How can they say it's my fault! Terra was a lot of fun to be around. We would have contests, watch the moon, skip rocks, eat pie at diners, stuff like that. How could Raven be jealous? She can't feel anything. She's just one of those cold, gothic people. Why would she care?"

-

Beast Boy knew where he was, he saw the letters T-E-R-R-A written on the door in front of him. He slowly walked into Terra's room. Beast Boy walked around slowly, taking in what he saw. Terra's room looked normal at a glance. But when Beast Boy looked on her desk, he discovered various objects with Slade's name written on them (literally).

"Wow. I guess she really was Slade's apprentice on the inside out. I guess she really was a backstabber. But how could she be? I guess Slade's more persuasive than we give him credit for." Beast Boy said out loud.

"Terra wasn't under Slade's persuasion. She was acting on her own will.", came a voice in the shadows.

"What are you doing here Raven?" Beast Boy said obviously in distraught.

"What are you doing here?" Raven replied in her usual monotone voice.

"I asked you first! That means you have to answer first!" Beast Boy shouted like a small child.

"Immature behavior won't help you in this predicament." Raven replied coolly.

"Fine miss big words. I wanted to find out the truth about why Terra betrayed us. I'm not going to accept any other explanation other than hers. Beast Boy said coolly back to Raven.

After several moments of awkward silence Raven said "(sigh) Fine. I can help you find those answers. You remember Terra kept a diary, right?"

"...Yeah. She was always writing in it. When she asked for our codes and passwords, she always wrote them down in there so 'she wouldn't forget'. Beast Boy said feeling ashamed for telling her everything about everyone and everything.

"Well, if we find it, maybe we can see what really went on in her head." Raven said even though she really didn't want to know any more. She already knew enough.

"So where do we start looking? I mean, her room is huge! How are we going to find a tiny book in a big room?" Beast Boy said eager to find out the truth and try to prove Raven wrong about Terra.

"I know where it is. Try looking in her dresses. Top left drawer.

"Ok." Beast By said slowly stepping foreword to go to Terra's dresser. Once he got there, he slowly reached out for the drawer. He pulled out the drawer and saw it was empty.

"Uhh...Raven? It's kinda empty."

"If you don't look closely" Raven said and pointed a small corner neatly folded back. She pulled it and the diary was underneath. "Are you sure you can take this Beast Boy? What you will read is really gonna break your heart."

"(sigh) Yeah. I hope I can take this."

**raven-rocks-raven-rocks-raven-rocks-raven-rocks-raven-rocks-raven-rocks-raven-rocks-**

yeah, i had to repost this cause, i dunno why. probably cause i changed my account name! i USED to be raven2xhh, but now im the-lost-raven! i love this screen name soooooo much more. sorry for all of my random talk! please review! if you dont, uhhh...ummmm...i dunno what i'll do! i figure something out in the later chapters!

the-lost-raven


	2. A Cure?

OOPS! i forgot my disclaimer in the last chapter (i always do that). here it goes...idontowntheteentitansoranythingaboutthemexceptformystoryandmyactionfigures! there. (sniff) look what you made me do! im gonna go cry in my room, except for they have to tie me down like they did with Robin (i know EVERYTHING about the teen titans!)

Chapter 2- A Cure?

Raven used her powers to bring out the diary. It was a yellowish orange color with a black 'S' on the cover. Slade's trademark symbol. Raven gave it to Beast Boy. He slowly opened it. When he did, an envelope fell out of the small book.

"Woah! What is this?" Beast Boy said.

"Obviously a letter to you. It says 'Beast Boy' on the front." Raven replied.

"I guess she knew I would find it. I think I'm gonna open it. Here goes nothing..." As Beast Boy said this, he slowly tore at the envelope.

Beast Boy held the letter up to eye level and read it. It said...

_Dear Beast Boy,_

_I know you probably hate me. For more reasons than you know. I really didn't want to serve Slade. He helped me control my powers, so I felt like I owed him so much. I never meant for anything to go so far. If you guys ever forgave me here is something you should know. I know the cure for what I did. You mix up synothium and chromium until it is a liquid and put it on me. If you could ever find it in your hearts to do this for me, things would be what they should have been since the beginning._

_Terra_

"Raven, thanks for the help and all, but, I don't need to read Terra's diary to know what I wanted to know. This letter is enough for me." With that being said, Beast Boy walked out of Terra's room.

"Beast Boy wait! You didn't even read her diary." Raven yelled desperate to make him know the truth.

"I don't need to read her diary. If she finds out we even read her diary, she'll be so ticked off. Beast Boy said.

"What?" Raven said, hoping she didn't imply the right thing about what Beast Boy said. "Are you saying you are going to bring back that traitor?"

"She wasn't a traitor, she was...well...Terra! I'm going to get Robin to help me bring her back." Beast Boy said joyously as he ran out of Terra's room

"But..." Raven started. She didn't get to finish her sentence because Beast Boy ran out of the room.

-

Beast Boy was so happy when he ran out of Terra's room. He ran straight to the living room and found Robin. Robin was listening to his stereo very loudly. Beast Boy ran up to him and showed him the letter. Beast Boy was so excited, Robin had no choice but to read the letter.

"Dude! Terra wasn't evil, she just had a major conscious!" Beast Boy yelled as soon as Robin finished the letter. "She should get a second chance 'cause she wasn't evil.

"I don't know if we should bring her back. She did try to kill us all. Besides, the two things she said to mix are VERY unstable. They could cause a massive explosion. I'm not so sure..."

"DUDE! You have the same problem as Raven. You won't trust her cause she worked for Slade. Even you worked for him. I figured you of all people would know how it feels to work for Slade. You weren't really evil when you worked for Slade, so what makes you think she really was evil?" Beast Boy argued.

When Beast Boy started to talk about him working for Slade, Robin cringed. He HATED anyone bringing up what he had to do to for Slade. It wasn't his fault he had to work for Slade. If he disobeyed Slade, he would have been responsible for their deaths. He wouldn't have been able to live with himself knowing that he could have prevented their deaths.

"Fine. She gets this _final_ chance. If she blows it, all I'm going to say is the consequences will be dire. If you thought she was in a bad shape now, wait until I get through with her" With that, Robin walked away.

"YES! TERRA'S COMING BACK! FINALLY!" Beast Boy screamed at the top of his lungs. All of the sudden, Starfire and Cyborg came running into the Titan's living room.

"Did I hear that you found a cure for Terra and friend Robin will help us cure him?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah! Isn't this great!" Beast Boy said almost instantly. Then Starfire's face lit up. Cyborg was the next to speak.

"Oh yeah! Can't wait to see my favorite little 'rock-n-roller!"

"Come on Beast Boy." A voice said from the behind. No one had seen Robin standing there the whole time. "Let's go get started."

-

before my story got deleted before, i had 7 reviews, and here they are...

aurorasmist-o good story! you should of gotten more reviews for this. hope you update soon! can't wait for it!

hermioneandterras-twin16-Great story!

p90wraith-good story! on a side note: IF YOU BRING TERRA BACK SHE BETTER DIE A SLOW AND HORRIBLE DEATH!

Angelina Raven-Hey that wuz an awesome story! write more i cant wait to read chapter 3 if u come out with it 

Cloud Strife Omega-Fascinating

The Drewfus-reat story so far. I got a C2 group for terra fics, and this is going in. It's called "Shes back"

Hayden-hey chick! that was really great! i like! keep working at it, i cant wait to see how it develops!

thanks bunchies to everyone who reviewed before and reviewed now! i luv u guys cause you make me sooooo happy when i get reviews! please review! (p90wraith, the question is how to do it! mwahahahaha!)


End file.
